Trying To Show Off
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. The Glee Club go swimming and Will tags along. Quinn has a crush on Will, and tries to show off. What will happen when she fails?


"Here I come!"

With a smile of pure glee, Quinn raced out in to the open, where many others swam in the large swimming pool, and dove in. True enough, her grace showed through the way she swam over to the other side, dodging and weaving around other people in the process.

She soon reached the opposite end and pulled herself out, her pink swimsuit drenching out with water. She caught a few glances at her direction, but she ignored them as she made her way over to the dive board. Her own eyes however, began to rove through the throngs of people in search.

_For someone…_

The rest of the Glee club were in the water, they had also invited Will to go to this swimming pool after school ended and the summer set in and she was more than happy to go. But not just for the sun or the swim. Her biggest reason was swimming over to the pool edge opposite of her and pulling himself out.

_Will Schuester…_

She liked him a lot. Like was too weak a word, but it was just right before love and she didn't think she wanted to go that far…yet. She felt this way ever since they first met. She had a crush on him too.

It was more than his physical appearance (although that was playing a huge importance right now). He was a quiet person; he was really a caring and a compassionate guy.

_'Okay, so maybe I am in love with him…'_

Seeing him that way came much to the pleasure of Quinn. The water trickling down his hair and down the sides of his cheek, the way his chest and abs looked as they shone from the moisture, toned from his workout, even the way he looked in those green swimming trunks. He was simply perfect.

_'Get a hold of yourself, girl. Really…'_

Despite that, her thoughts continued to remain on him. He was strong, intelligent, drop-dead handsome... She knew she wasn't the only woman wanting his attention. Emma Pillsbury and his ex-wife wanted him too, and she stood no chance, after all she was his student.

Reaching the board, her mind continued on track about her teacher. Climbing up the board, she strode slowly over to the end, with thought of her plan beginning to take over. As she began edge close, she continued to stare at Will.

She was still for a moment and began to bounce on the board, keeping an eye on him. She could see it now. She would spin through the air gracefully and dip into the water, all the while he watched her. Like a mermaid, she would swim over to him and stick her head up, floating right next to him. Their eyes would meet soon, the world would disappear, save for the two of them. He would say something short but sweet and they would draw together like magnets.

Her mind giddy, she began to bounce, making ready for her spectacular dive toward love. One more hop... Now all that was needed was Will's attention. She then saw it. His eyes slowly drifted over to hers and at that moment, Quinn was on cloud nine.

The next second, she was underwater in panic…

* * *

><p>'<em>This is it<em>,' Quinn thought 'T_he bell is tolling for me!'_

She sank like a stone to the pool floor. She swallowed water immediately. She tried to cough, but she swallowed more water. She was terrified, thrashing in the water, not knowing what to do. She choked harshly as more water filled her lungs.

'_I just can't go yet_,' She screamed mentally as she flailed, clawing the water above her, the action driving the reserved air from her lungs.

'_I haven't even achieved anything yet,'_

She settled to the bottom, her body giving up its will to continue. Thoughts of the Glee Club came flooding to her then. Finn's adorable expressions when he was confused, Puck's ever present protectiveness over her, her daughter Beth, her best friend Mercedes. That's when her mind reeled.

'_No, Will! I never got the chance to tell him how much he means to me, I never got to tell him goodbye, to say those three magic words to him,'_

She desperately tried to reanimate her dormant body, but it was to no avail, she wasn't strong enough to fight anymore. As she faded she thought of Will. She thought of his voice when he sung, his smile, his butt chin, his sweater vests.

These were things she would never hear or see again. She would never feel the cool, slender fingers graze her skin. She soon gave in to the darkness that tempted to pull her away from the pain of her burning lungs.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Will exclaimed, having seen her slip and fall in the pool below.<p>

He watched the water for a few seconds, hoping she would resurface, but she didn't. Acting on instict he ran and jumped, diving in to the water, after his student. He swam over to where he had last seen her and he took a breath before going under. He could barely make out her petite form under the water, but he managed to hook his arm around her waist and kick off of the bottom of the pool. His head broke the surface and he gasped for air. He heard people cheering not far away, and he saw it was the New Directions.

"Quinn, are you with me?" He asked as he towed her to the pool's edge, "Quinn!"

When she didn't respond, Will took the chance to look at the young girl he had wrapped in his arm. Her head lolled sickeningly over his shoulder and her features were deathly pale, with her lips blue and her eyes closed. He swam as fast as he could, desperate to save her. He reached the wall where the Glee Club were anxiously waiting.

Will hauled Quinn over the concrete lip to Puck who dragged her out of the water and gingerly laid her down, affectionately brushing the soaked strands of hair from her face. Will freed himself from the waters clutches, and hastened to where the unconscious Quinn lay. He put his hand through his brown curly hair.

What had he been taught in that Basics of First Aid course? Did he have to empty the lungs of water first? There was something about having to give CPR within quarter of an hour of someone collapsing? And how fast did brain death occur after they've stopped breathing? He put two fingers under her jaw frantically searching for signs of life; he blanched when he found none.

"She's not breathing!" Kurt said panicking, staring at Quinn's chest.

"Do something Mr Schue!" Finn panicked.

"Get back," Will commanded.

He settled himself by her head, titling it back gently, he pinched her nose and sealed her lips with his own. He blew his life's breath in to her starved, water filled lungs twice before he clasped his hands together over her heart and compressed thirty times.

"Come on, Quinn, stay with me, you've got to stay with me,"

He again checked for a pulse and breathing… _Still nothing_, he thought.

He repeated the process three more times, adding more breaths and compressions, before he got a response.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt air go in to her lungs. She felt wonderful soft sensation on her lips but it went away quickly. Then water spewed past her lips, before dragging in ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. She coughed and sputtered, struggling to get the chlorine water out of her lungs. Will lifted her head to the side so she wouldn't choke, glad he was making progress.<p>

"Quinn, are you okay?"

The girl coughed lightly as she regained consciousness. She felt a pair of hands help her sit up and when her eyes cleared out, she found Will holding her up, with The Glee club around her.

"What happened?" She asked, still a little disoriented.

Finn answered her. "You slipped on the edge of the board and hit the water pretty hard. Luckily, Mr Schuester got to you,"

"Mr Schue…?"

"Uh, huh," Mercedes nodded. "Pulled you out and performed CPR,"

'_Performed…CPR? You mean…'_

Quinn touched her mouth and around. His mouth, his lips were on hers and she wasn't even awake to enjoy it.

"I'm impressed Mr Schue, I didn't know you could swim that fast. And where did you learn CPR?"Rachel asked.

Will shrugged. "I learned it in a book a while back. Also teachers have to know it, in case of an emergency. Plus I thought I'd better be prepared just in case,"

Quinn wasn't paying attention though. She was thinking about how she was so distracted that she slipped and almost got herself killed. All because she was trying to show off in front of him. Embarrassment soon filled her and she began to stand up from her spot.

"Not so fast," Will warned. "You have to take it easy,"

But Quinn wasn't listening and simply marched away toward the showers, covering her head with a towel as did, so that no one would see her now-reddening face.

_'I am such a complete idiot!'_

These were the mental scolds that went through the mind of the teenage girl as she dried herself off. It was still early in the afternoon, but she was getting dressed anyway. She didn't want to stay.

She made a complete fool out of herself and she simply wanted to get away with as much pride intact as she could. She had managed to get out of the building and a few steps away when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Quinn, where are you going?"

She turned to the speaker, already knowing who it was. Indeed, Will was standing by the side of the building, almost shadowed against the background of the setting sun.

"I'm…uhh…Just going to get some air. Yeah, I was getting some air,"

It sounded convincing to her ears, but Will didn't seem to buy it. He moved away from the wall and toward her, his brown eyes showing concern for her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no." She smiled falsely. "Really, it's nothing!"

Will blinked and tilted his head to the side. Quinn looked away to avoid contact, but he would know. He always seemed to know when there was something bothering her or not. They were close friends after all, even though they were student and teacher.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," He said finally. "It happens at times on the board. Sometimes people slip. Besides it was only CPR and at least you're alive,"

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, really,"

Now that, even she wouldn't believe, but what was strange was why Will seemed so adamant to find out what's wrong with her. This was more than the usual concern, even for him. But she couldn't get her mind out of the moment of that jump.

"It's just…I was…"

"Daydreaming,"

The girl blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I saw it. That look in your eyes when you were on the board. That's how I knew to watch out for you just in case,"

So not only had she almost killed herself, her saviour knew she was daydreaming. Just when she didn't think she could be any more embarrassed, something clicked in her.

"You were watching me… the whole time?"

She was surprised to see Will look away slightly.

_'Was he…embarrassed?'_

True enough, there was a thin, very thin shade of red on his cheeks and Quinn wasted no time in pointing that out.

"You _were_ watching me the whole time,"

Will looked down, nearly shuffling his feet as he worked to regain his composure. She slapped herself mentally.

_'I just embarrassed him. And here I was leaving because I felt embarrassed.'_

She grasped her teacher's hands, causing him to look back up and without thinking about it, she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's so sweet. Thank you for saving my life Mr Schuester," Quinn smiled.

Will's eyes went semi-wide and then he smiled back. She blushed, but didn't look away. Their hands were still together, a fact both of them immediately wanted to hold on to him longer, but knew she would have to let go eventually.

_'That only happens in my dreams…'_

Sighing within, she prepared to release him when it happened.

Will kissed her… on the cheek.

The second he moved back, her mind went in to overdrive.

_'Why… How… Did he… Am I…?'_

Needless to say, questions flooded her, all of which were quieted when she saw him looking at her. When once those eyes of his were deep and quiet, they now showed affection and care. Her heart began to flutter rapidly.

_'Is this really happening?'_

She could be daydreaming again, probably about to walk in the middle of a street. But the touch of his hands was too real and those eyes…she couldn't possibly imagine them like that.

_'Oh god, is this really happening?'_

Nervously, she inched her face forward. Just an inch. If she misread this then he would back away and that would be that. But instead, he lowered his face to hers. Just an inch…

_'Please, please, pleaseeeeee don't let this be a dream…'_

She moved again, an inch and a half. He moved, two inches. This kept up, each moving at somewhat the same pace, by inches, then by centimetres and then millimetres until finally…

There was no more space to close in…

She could still taste a bit of the water on his lips, but that did not matter. Not when his kiss was so delicious. So tender…

So… perfect…

**Thanks for reading guys. I haven't wrote a Quill story in ages, so here one is. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
